Handkerchief
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Saat aku sendiri, orang itulah yang menemaniku, saat aku sedih, dia yang menghiburku... Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW. ya!Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna-san!!!**

**Me-Chan kembali membuat fanfic baru!!!**

**Ma'afkan Me-Chan yang gak pernah up-date…**

**Itu dikarenakan…**

**Tugas Me-Chan menumpuk!!! (sambil ngelirik tugas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk)**

**Terus, Me-Chan juga belum dapet inspirasi buat ngelanjutin tuh fanfic…**

**Jadi, bagi yang nunggu lanjutan My Last Destiny, sabar ya…**

**Mana bulan ini banyak lomba MIPA lagi,**

**Jadi banyak tawaran deh... (gak banyak-banyak amat sih, cuman 1-3 orang (readers : itu mah, sedikit namanya!!!)**

**Tapi saya selalu setia ama Biologi…  
**

**Ya udah deh, daripada jadi curhat, langsung aja,**

**Happy Reading!!!**

**Disclaimer : Yuusuke Murata n Riichiro Inagaki**

**Handkerchief**

Namaku adalah Suzuna Hiruma. Aku adalah anak seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal. Ya, orang tuaku adalah Yoichi Hiruma dan Mamori Hiruma. Tapi, tak ada satupun media ataupun orang lain selain orang-orang terdekatku, yang mengetahui akan suatu kebenaran, ya, kebenaran bahwa sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak dari Papa Yoichi dan Mama Mamori…

**********

(Flashback1 : On)

10 tahun yang lalu…

Di pinggiran kota Deimon, tepatnya di pinggir danau Namida, sesosok gadis kecil tengah duduk meringkuk,

"Hiks, hiks, hiks…"

"Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku?"

"Aku kesepian disini…"

Itulah yang terus dikatakan gadis kecil itu setiap hari.

**********

(Flashback2 : On)

Suzuna's POV

12 tahun yang lalu…

"Nenek, kapan papa, mama, dan kakak pulang?" tanyaku pada nenek.

"Kata mereka, mereka akan pulang besok lusa, Suzuna…" jawab nenek lembut.

"Horeeee!!!!! Papa pasti bawa banyak oleh-oleh!"

"Iya Suzuna…."

Keesokan harinya…

Toktoktok!!!!

Aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku segera berlari dan membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" kataku. Saat itu, aku melihat 2 orang yang kelihatannya dari rumah sakit.

"Adik kecil, apa nenekmu ada?" kata salah satu orang tersebut.

"Ada. Tunggu sebentar ya!" kataku sambil berlari menuju kamar nenek.

"Nenek, ada yang mencari nenek!"

"Suruh mereka masuk dulu, Suzuna."

"Baik!"

"Paman, silakan masuk." Kataku mempersilahkan 2 orang asing itu masuk. Tak lama setelah itu, nenek keluar sambil membawa 3 cangkir teh.

"Suzuna, masuk ke kamarmu sana!" perintah nenek padaku.

"Baik, nek!" jawabku singkat.

********

Sesaat setelah itu, aku mendengar suara nenek menangis. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada nenek. Aku segera berlari. Aku meihat nenek menangis, namun, aku sudah tidak melihat 2 orang asing yang tadi. Aku takut orang tadi melakukan hal yang buruk kepada nenekku.

"Nenek, ada apa?" tanyaku kepada nenek.

"Suzuna…" kata nenek terputus.

"Kata mereka, orang tua dan kakakmu akan disana lebih lama lagi." Kata nenek sambil menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan seutas senyuman.

"Oh, begitu, ya." Jawabku kecewa.

********

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu…

Saat aku ke gudang, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sebuah koran bekas, iseng-iseng kubaca berita yang terpampang di halaman depan koran. Setelah kubaca berita itu, aku mengerti akan suatu kebenaran. Kebenaran bahwa sesungguhnya kedua orang tuaku beserta kakakku tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat 3 minggu yang lalu. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar nenek sambil membawa koran tersebut. Tapi, pada saat aku membuka kamar nenek, aku melihat nenek tergelatak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Aku panik. Aku segera menelpon ambulans. Tapi, aku rasa semuanya terlambat, saat dirumah sakit, nenek menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Tapi sebelum nenek meninggal, nenek memberiku sebuah kalung berliontinkan kristal berbentuk prisma segitiga, didalamnya terdapat sebuah Kristal berbentuk bintang berwarna biru.

End of Suzuna POV's

(Flashback2 : Off)

*********

Back to Flashback1

"Hiks,hiks…" tangis Suzuna. Siapapun yang mendebgar, hatinya pasti juga akan sangat sakit, melihat gadis berumur 7 tahun yang menangis. Menangis karena kesepian, menangis karena rasa rindu yang mendalam, menangis karena rasa takut untuk menjalani hidup sendirian.

********

Semenjak nenek Suzuna meninggal, Suzuna tidak mempunyai kerabat dekat selain neneknya, Karena itulah, Suzuna dititipkan di sebuah panti asuhan di dekat danau Namida. Disanalah ia tinggal sekarang, tapi, Suzuzna masih benar-benar terpukul akan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya 1 tahun yang lalu… Kejadian yang sangat memilukan. Bahkan orang dewasa pun pasti akan merasa sangat berat ditinggalkan oleh seluruh keluarganya hanya dalam 1 tahun.

Semenjak tinggal dipanti asuhan, Suzuna menjadi anak yang pemurung dan pendiam, ia lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar daripada bermain dengan teman-teman senasibnya. Jika ia pergi keluar, ia pasti pergi ke danau di sebelah panti asuhan, disana ia bisa menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan, yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi, pada suatu hari, dimana pada saat itu cuaca sangatlah cerah, ada hal yang mengubah hidupnya…

Pada saat Suzuna menangis sendiri di pinggir danau, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, tapi ia malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat ke arah orang yang menghampirinya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati kalung pemberian neneknya yang sekarang ini berada di genggaman tangannya, sampai ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya…

"Halo!!!" kata orang asing tersebut. Suzuna kaget, ia menoleh untuk melihat ke arah orang yang menepuk punggungnya itu. Ia terkejut, ternyata, yang menepuk punggungnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Huwaaa!!!! (nangis guling-guling)**

**Jadi fic pendek lagi..**

**Kenapa kok Me-Chan gk pernah bisa buat fic yang panjang, ya? (pundung diperempatan)**

**Hiruma : dasar Author abal!**

**Me-Chan : Ya, udah deh, ma'af… Ma'af ya, readers, kalo fic ini jelek, alurnya berantakan, abal, gaje, banyak mistype, patut dihina, de el el, de es be, de ka ka. Maka dari itu, saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para readers agar fic ini bisa berkembang. (taneman kale, berkembang!!!)**

**Hiruma : Heh author abal, kenapa gue jadi begini? (sambil mbaca naskah fic My Last Destiny)**

**Me-Chan : Ya, gak papa!**

**Hiruma : Dasar author sialan! **

**Me-Chan : Udah deh, kak, aku lagi belajar, nih, masih banyak istilah yang harus aku hafalin!**

**Hiruma : Ya~ Ha~!! Aku akan mengganggumu!!!**

**Me-Chan : Berisik!!! (sambil ngelempar buku dengan ketebalan 300 halaman. Dan sukses mengenai Hiruma)**

**Ya udah deh, readers, berhubung Me-Chan masih pemula, Me-Chan berharap kritik dan saran para readers yang bisa disampaikan melalui review. Oh, ya, hampir lupa, adakah yang setuju kalo saya membuatside story dari "Hiruma Berubah"? Oke, ditunggu jawabannya di review ya!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE???!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inilah lanjutan dari Handkerchief :D  
Happy reading minna :D**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**And the story by me :D**

**Handkerchief Chap 2**

"Halo!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku, dia berambut coklat, dan bermata coklat keemasan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya anak itu kepadaku.

"S..Siapa kamu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Namaku Sena. Sena Hiruma. Perkenalkan! Aku baru saja pindah ke rumah di sebelah panti asuhan itu." Jawab dia bersemangat. Aku tahu disebelah panti asuhan memang ada sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa. Tapi, rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan beberapa temanku mengatakan bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah hantu.

"Hei, kok diam? Namamu siapa?" Tanya anak itu kepadaku.

"Eh… Na... Namaku Suzuna Taki." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, Suzuna, ya... Nama yang cantik." Katanya terkagum-kagum.

"Te… Terima kasih…" jawabku singkat.

"Maukah kamu jadi teman pertamaku disini?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah ceria.

"Eh... Hmm... Aku mau." jawabku bingung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumahku." Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku buru-buru berdiri untuk mengikuti tanganku yang ditarik olehnya.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang, aku disambut bunga mawar putih yang bermekaran. Begitu aku memasuki halaman rumah, banyak bunga mawar merah dan mawar hitam yang langka bermekaran (taukan, nih selera siapa?).

"Selamat datang dirumahku!" katanya bersemangat.

Aku masih ingat saat itu... Senyumnya, tawanya, caranya menyebut namaku...

Sejak saat itu, hidupku tidak lagi diliputi oleh air mata kesedihan.

"Mama! Aku pulang!" teriaknya dari depan pintu.

"Tuan muda Sena, anda sudah pulang." jawab seorang yang berpakaian pelayan.

"Mama dimana, bibi Yuki?" tanya Sena kepada pelayan itu.

"Nyonya Hiruma berada di taman belakang, tuan muda." jawab pelayan itu.

"Oh... Kalo papa?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Tuan Hiruma barusan keluar, tuan muda." jawab pelayan itu.

"Oh, ya sudah kalo gitu Oh, ya, bibi Yuki, perkenalkan, ini Suzuna. Dia teman pertamaku disini." katanya bernada senang.

"Salam kenal! Aku Suzuna." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kalo begitu, ayo, Suzuna, kita menemui mama." kata Sena bersemangat.

"Baiklah." jawabku.

"Mama!" teriak Sena dari depan pintu taman.

"Iya, sayang, mama disini." jawab seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda. Ia menggunakan kemeja untuk wanita (yaiyalah!) berwarna putih dan rok terusan berwarna putih.

"Mama, ini teman baruku, ma. Namanya Suzuna. Dia baik lo, ma!" kata Sena kepada mamanya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Suzuna. Salam kenal." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh... Nama tante Mamori. Terima kasih ya, karena sudah mau berteman dengan Sena" jawab ibunya Sena dengan wajah yang amat teramat sangat dan terlalu manis.

"I, iya tante." jawabku.

"Mama, aku mau main di danau dulu, ya..." kata Sena meminta izin kepada ibunya.

"Iya, tapi jangan nyemplung ke danaunya ya!" kata ibu Sena dengan nada humor (tapi garing).

"Yaiyalah ma... Ngapain juga Sena nyemplung ke danau? Udah ya ma, daaa!" kata Sena sembari berlari menuju gerbang rumah tersebut sambil menarik lenganku.

"Permisi, tante..." kataku sambil terseret -?-.

Kami pun kembali bermain di pinggir danau.

"Suzuna, lihat aku membawa apa." kata Sena girang.

"Kamera? Buat apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah heran.

"Ayo kita foto bersama!" jawab Sena dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ayo!" kataku antusias.

"Kamu tau tempat yang bagus untuk berfoto?"

"Ayo kita naik ke bukit itu!" tunjukku ke sebuah bukit di dekat danau.

Suatu hari...

Seperti biasa aku menunggu Sena di pinggir danau.

"Suzuna..." aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, dan aku tahu jika suara itu adalah suara Sena. Tapi, aku melihat ada yang aneh dari wajah Sena yang biasanya ceria. Aku melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah Sena.

"Sena... Kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada Sena.

"Aku harus pergi." Jleb, kata-kata Sena seakan menusuk jantungku.

"Pergi kemana?" tanyaku sedih... Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus kembali ke Amerika bersama papa mama ku." jawabnya dengan raut muka sedih.

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku?" tanyaku lagi pada Sena.

"Tenanglah Suzuna, aku pasti akan kembali kesini, menemuimu. Itu pasti, dan itu janjiku." jawab Sena dengan nada yang sangat yakin. "Terimalah ini."

Sena memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin bintang perak padaku. Ditengah bintang itu, ada sebuah permata safir biru berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Coba buka itu Suzuna." akupun langsung membuka liontin itu, di dalamnya ada fotoku bersama Sena saat di atas bukit 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat melihat foto itu, entah kenapa aku menangis.

"Aku juga mempunyai kalung seperti itu lho..." katanya dengan senyum yang amat manis. Dia menunjuk kalung yang berada di lehernya, sama seperti yang dia berikan padaku. "jadi, kalau kau rindu padaku, kau tinggal melihat fotoku saja, begitu pula aku. Dan dengan memakai kalung ini, kita tetap merasa terus bersama kan?"

Aku hanya menjawab pernyataannya Sena dengan anggukan, ya, memang dia benar, tapi, kapan dia akan kembali?

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku pada Sena.

"Secepatnya, Suzuna." jawab Sena. Tangan mungilnya menghapus air mata di pipiku.

To be Continued...

**That's all minna...**

**Ma'af mengecewakan... –ditimpuk rame-rame-**

**Huwaa...**

**Ma'af Me-Chan hiatus terlalu lama...**

**Itu dikarenakan Me-Chan terlalu banyak dapat masalah... -curcol-**

**Makanya Me-Chan gak mood up-date...**

**Tapi waktu Me-Chan buka e-mail Me-Chan, banyak review yang membuat Me-Chan semangat lagi... ^^**

**Thanks Minna-Chan. \(^o^)/**

**Sekian dari Me-Chan...**

**Review please... –Puppy eyes-**


End file.
